


Jen x MC drabbles

by Echoe



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Some Jen x MC drabbles that I wrote as I was replaying AME (bc i'm very gay for Jen).





	1. i'm not banging the staff YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Book 1, Chapter 6, after Lina's/Han's elimination, and Lina recently accused MC of sleeping with the staff, so she'd like to have a word with her producer. (MC's name's Anna.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! i barely ever write fanfics but i felt inspired while replaying AME and,,, like,,, there's so little content here ??? so i figured i might as well post my little drabbles bc you never know, someone might like them. Also just so you know, English isn't my first language, so i apologize if some sentences look weird and stuff ;;
> 
> Concerning this drabble - there was some post on tumblr about how lina's accusing us of sleeping with the staff when we haven't even been given the opportunity to do so and!!! i thought about it A LOT lmao. like op was so right man..........

"Jen, who started those rumors about me?!"

You're angry. Kind of. You knew something like this would happen eventually (because you know reality tv is _full_ of this kind of drama), so you were kind of prepared for it. But still, it annoys you. You feel singled out, somehow (you're just The Girl Next Door, what do people see in you to do such a thing?).

"I don't know... but I won't rest until we find out!"

At least, it feels good to know you have sweet Jen on your side. You're actually surprised that she seems so angry - after all, isn't drama part of reality shows? It seems a bit odd for her to be so affected by the situation - but you appreciate it nonetheless, so you shoot her a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I should probably figure this out on my own, though. You got other stuff to worry about."

She looks at you, surprised.

"Helping you out _is_ my job, though."

"Yeah, but I'm not the only candidate you have to take care of. Can't monopolize you."

You snicker as a thought crosses your mind.

"Otherwise, people are really going to think that there's something going on..."

"Anna!", she blushes and sputters. Lord, she's adorable. You fight the urge to kiss her literally anywhere on her cute face.

"Seriously, though... I can't believe Lina started rumors before I even got the chance to bang the staff."

Jen's eyes widen at that, gawping.

"What are you talking about?"

You give her a toothy grin.

"I mean, how could I _not_ want to get my cute producer in bed?"

And with that, Jen turns into a blushing mess, looking away, at a loss for words. In the meantime, you pat her head affectionately. It really doesn't help ease her embarrassment, but you can't help yourself.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm teasing." You're really not, though, but she doesn't need to know that. You know you've been playing the flirty persona, but you really shouldn't push your luck too much.  
You let your hand fall back to your side, and Jen takes a minute to compose herself, coughing in her fist, before looking at you.

"Right, anyway... We should get going. We need to film your confessionnal."

"I'm right behind you, hon."

She doesn't comment on the pet name, but you can see her trying to suppress a small smile, a light blush on her cheeks. As the two of you walk back to the house, her hand brushes yours several times, and eventually you just decide to take her hand in yours, eliciting a quiet "Oh!" from Jen. You giggle softly.  
You're holding hands with your producer. How scandalous!  
(Actually, considering that you're in a fairly public space with people not too far away from you, it is pretty risky. But what do you care? You're holding hands with Jen!)

When you reach the mansion, Jen turns to you with a shy smile, and you swear to God it's the most precious thing you've ever seen. She gently squeezes your hand before letting go, opening the door and stepping inside.  
Now you can't wait to get to the confession room and spend some more time alone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GAY FOR JEN AND I WISH WE'D BEEN GIVEN MORE OPPORTUNITIES TO FLIRT WITH HER DURING BOOK ONE OK  
> (also the confessionnal was actually the following day but shhh)


	2. WHY CANT I DANCE WITH JEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Book 1, Chapter 8 - the salsa challenge! MC is jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is mostly about me being salty af that Jen danced with Omar and mc just says "i'm glad they seem to be getting along" like no bitch!!! i'm not glad!!! I'M JEALOUS I WANTED TO DANCE WITH HER  
> also it's super short

You're not jealous. You're really, really not jealous. You have _no reason_ to be jealous.  
  
You know (do you? Do you really? That's what you're assuming, but who knows?) there's nothing going on between Omar and Jen. But _why_ does he get to dance with her and you _don't_? It's so unfair.  
Right. It's just... unfair. He gets to dance with this wonderful woman and you don't. That's all it is.  
Bianca is a lovely woman too and you're happy to dance with her, but _still_. It's not the same.  
You stare at them. You don't like how he keeps touching her, how close to her he gets to be. You know it's just because of the dance, but _still_. It's not fair.  
  
You hear Piper's voice giving new instructions, and you shake your head. You can't spend all you're time thinking about how unfair the world is.  
(That's really all there is. You're not jealous at all.)  
As their dance comes to an end, since both producers need to go back to work, Jen's eyes meet yours, and you shoot her a smile before quickly turning away, heading towards Piper.  
  
You can't help but think about how much fun Jen seemed to be having.  
(Why couldn't you be the one holding her hand?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might rewrite this to make it longer at some point......


	3. i look hot and jen thinks so too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the beginning of Book 1, Chapter 9 - the fashion designer Lancelin what's-his-name is a guest on today's episode, and apparently MC's his muse now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this because i probably don't understand shit about fashion and i really REALLY didn't think Lancelin's dress was all that great

You have to admit, you don't know the first thing about fashion. So when this Lanceling something shows up, you're completely unfazed. However, since all the ladies in attendance (especially Ivy, this girl needs to calm down, seriously) say he's a big deal, you look at him with false awe.  
And then suddenly he says you have a 'good bone structure' (what the hell is he on about?), and the next thing you know, he wants you to be his muse. It sounds like a big deal, so you accept, since it'll probably only be good for you.  
  
The dress he gives you leaves you unimpressed, honestly (and you suddenly feel like you really, really don't understand fashion, but whatever). But you put it on anyway, because who are you to judge haute couture? You still think to yourself that you liked your boat date's dress better, but shh.  
And then you come out of the dressing room.  
  
"Wow, Anna, you're so..."  
  
"I think the word Jen's looking for is 'stunning'."  
  
And then you decide that this dress is _awesome_ and that you look _super hot_ in it because you _have_ to be looking super hot right now if you're leaving Jen speechless. Like, holy shit, thank you Lancelin.  
You can't help but smirk, and when you think you spot the faintest blush on Jen's face, you have to fight _really hard_ the urge to flirt like hell with her. You _really_ shouldn't do that in front of everyone.  
Instead, you look right into her eyes and give her a knowing smile. She smiles back shyly, her blush deepening.  
  
This dress is giving you _way_ too much power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was his last name Saint Clair ??? i feel like it was something like that but i didn't have the energy to look it up lmao


End file.
